The Road To Triumph
by Haruka Kokoro
Summary: Sasuke has returned, by her own free will Sakura has let go. Will Team Seven disband, or will they triumph despite the obstacles in their path?  Sasuke x Sakura, Sasuke x Oc, Gaara x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata.  T for mild language & references.
1. Heroes Return

Author's note: I went camping for like...2 days, and hiked for 30 miles. I'm dead tired, but while I was going through all this I had been thinking up a fic. So if this is complete crack, blame my exhausted mind.

Reviews are love.

So these are the pairings you can expect:

Implied SasuSaku

SasuOC

Naruhina

And possibly GaaraSakura.

You've been warned ;

I promise to actually update this baby. Yup.

The highest floor of the hospital was kept for 'special' cases. Cases that the common person in Konoha knew nothing about. Other times it was simply a great place to restrain injured criminals. Not that the injuries were threatening, more the criminals. The sort listed in the 'bingo book' hidden away in the bottom drawer of Tsunade's paperwork-laden desk.

From the depths of morphine-induced sleep, Sasuke Uchiha could vaguely make out the sound of an enraged pair of feet striding purposefully up the hallway...or down, whatever direction it was. Struggling against the drugs, which may have been slowly wearing off but were still affecting even the primary functions of his body. If the Uchiha had had the strength to open his eyelids, the look in those obsidian eyes could have killed.

When the door cracked open, he found the strength to pull open his eyelids and focus his eyes. His expression darkened considerably as two ANBU officers strode through the doorway taking up positions on either side of the muted yellow door frame. Sasuke had always had issues with the color of paint hospitals used. It was either a sickly mint green, a color far too bright to be named or the purest of whites. Like untouched snow. Wouldn't white show the blood which had been shed, wouldn't the floors be littered the spatters of their blood?

It was the moment that she walked through the door that Sasuke finally decided that the hospital should be painted gray. The color of dreams, the color of the dead, the color of pain, the color his obsidian eyes faded to when he was injured. Not the rose-petal pink that made his eyes burn and his head throb.

Sakura frowned down at his vulnerable form, arms crossed over her ample chest. Both hands curled into a fist, her knuckles bleach white as if she were restraining herself from reaching out to the boy she had once worshipped. Her voice sounded odd, it faded in and out as if she were being pulled away and pushed toward him

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are hereby arrested. A prisoner of Konoha by order of the Hokage."

The pink-haired kunoichi's breath caught in her throat as she watched the familiar smirk carve itself across Saske's worn face. She would never get tired of that expression, not ever. Even if she were the one that inspired the expression, the irritation that radiated off of him. Sakura Haruno loved that smirk.

One of the ANBU took a step toward Sakura, murmuring something which Sasuke could not hear. He doubted Sakura was dampening his ability to hear, but who knew what had become of his team mate? The only knowledge he had ever attained was that she had become Tsunade's apprentice. Not that Konoha needed _another_ grouchy, lazy, drunken nin like Tsunade. Most thought that of Tsunade in an affectionate way, but Sasuke still thought of her as an obstacle in the path of a man who had been a tool of the Akatsuki.

While the Uchiha had been doing all of this thinking, he vaguely noticed the two ANBU operatives slip out of the room like shadows wearing masks children saw in nightmares. Odd interpretations of everyday animals, or a lunatic artist. Sasuke grew suspicious as Sakura reached into a cupboard, her fingers skittering across the dials putting in the code for whatever torture device lay in the safe. Feeling far more alert and somewhat in control of his voice, Sasuke snarled.

"What are you going to do?"

He bit back any further words as the door burst open and into the room strode Tsunade. Behind her was Shizune, seeming to have been half way through a sentence as she chased Tsunade into the room. She clutched the pile of paper in her one arm, while the other hung at her side. It was odd for her not to be carrying the little pig she kept as a pet, so there must have been a good reason for her to want two hands free.

The smirk on Tsunade's face was smug, much like the trademark Uchiha scowl Sasuke himself was most skilled at using. "Nice to see you, Sasuke. Wish it were under better circumstances." Sasuke only nodded, his tousled hair ruffled by the gesture. He had no time to pay attention to his matted locks, Sakura was deftly handling a syringe and a vial. Steeling himself for whatever was ahead, he spat "Has Konoha lowered itself enough to poison it's prisoners?" referring to the vial he was having difficulty reading from this side of the room. He was aware it wasn't poison, but what was the harm in insulting the 'great' hokage Tsunade on her leadership.

"I'll have you know that's truth syrum, and it's going to be rather handy in this case." Sasuke knew of the manacles binding his wrists, so he chose not to struggle. In this situation, he would have activated his bloodline limit but chakra exhaustion is not something to be trifled with. In addition to that, he had no recollection of a good portion of his memories while in Orochimaru's company. The most obvious explanation was that he had come to know far too much and had been relieved of all sorts of information. But even the littlest thing could lead them to their target, and they knew that.

In three strides Sakura reached the other side of the room, standing at the side of the gurney. While watching Sasuke ever so closely, she slid the needle into a vein, deploying the chemical into the prisoner's blood stream. Sasuke could vaguely feel the chemicals beginning to affect his mind, steeling himself as his control over his mind's functions was taken from him. With that, the lengthly session began.

+-+-+-+-+

The duo of Konoha medic nin were thorough, Sasuke would give them that, but even after three full hours of interrogation they came up with nothing. Going through the Uchiha's memories was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Something would catch the light, and for a moment look like the prize they were after, then just as soon as it appeared it would disappear. As Shikamaru Nara would say, how troublesome.

Tsunade ran her lady-like fingers through her mane of bleach blonde locks, sighing in frustration. "Sakura, we will find nothing more tonight. Give him a dose of pain killer and go home." with that, she turned away and left the room. Sakura could only sigh in resignation and reach out toward the machinery which fed the prisoner's blood with medication. With the truth syrum still active in his system Sasuke was helpless against his one time fangirl's questions. Fully expecting her to begin ranting or drooling, he openly displayed a grimace of displeasure across his face. A few minutes of silence passed, an uncomfortable silence.

Watching the uniquely colored medication run through the tubes, flowing into her patient's veins, Sakura took a moment to think. To ponder on what had happened such a long time ago. When she noticed Sasuke appear to look drowsy, she turned toward him. Summoning up every ounce of courage she had, the young woman spoke quietly in a hardened voice to the man she had once adored.

"Sasuke, did you ever love me?"

It was an odd question, and somewhat mournful. How could she have been so blind as to think a boy like him could ever love her? She wanted him to slap her across the face, to curse her existence and tell her that he hated the air she breathed, her very being. Perhaps that was a little bit drastic, but she wanted him to tell her the truth. Not sugarcoat it for the ears of a little girl, but the blunt truth no matter how painful it was. It would make it less painful to let go, if she knew how much he hated her. It would make her choice seem rational, seem like the right thing to do. He would let go for her.

The cruel Uchiha smirk settled across his face as he blinked slowly, attempting to clear the sleep from his eyes as the medications began to make him drowsy. He let her go, just like that. Set her free with just those three simple words before he shut his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

"No Sakura, never."

Heh. Told you it was crack.

I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow morning, tomorrow afternoon at the latest.


	2. The Hokage's Decree

Author's note: Hello, everyone. I've been exhausted after all that hiking, so I'm behind a chapter. So, here it is. Many days late, but at least it's here.

The plot begins to develop in this chapter, you'll get a glimpse of what Sasuke is feeling upon his return to Konoha, feel the suspense as Tsunade doles out the Uchiha avenger's punishment.

Gai/Lee-esque pose

And a cliff hanger ending. xD

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nothing had changed in the past five days Sasuke had been at Konoha's hospital. Not even the menu Sasuke noted as he picked at his lunch. The ANBU stationed outside his doorway changed every morning and every evening at six. Tsunade walked past his doorway every evening at six, spoke to the nin standing outside his door then left. Sakura had come every morning to check his injuries, and once in a while made a surprise visit if only to keep him from slipping into the dull routine. Today, that dull routine would be broken. He was allowed visitors or as he referred to them, fans.

A shattered bone in his left leg had been reconstructed by a medic trainee, and after he had given the poor boy the Uchiha death glare Sakura pronounced it perfectly healed. The bloody gash that ran from his brow over his right eye to his jaw had been healed by Sakura, who had been avoiding her charge since he had denied ever loving her. Fortunately for him, she had agreed to heal it if only to keep him from murdering whomever else tried to heal it. Her flawless chakra control left no pucker in his alabaster flesh, only a faint pale line hinted at the violence he had been through.

The door was nearly ripped from it's hinges as the kyuubi-possessed Naruto bounded into the room. He received only a blink from the Uchiha, who had heard his boisterus presence before he had reached the door. Hell, before he even reached the fifth floor. Naruto's shock of untidy blonde hair was shorter than it had been in their years under Kakashi's tutelage, though it still spiked up above a black Konoha shinobi headband. And though the style and color of his jumpsuit had changed, he still wore that ridiculous bright orange that had become his trademark.

"Sasuke-teme! I _finally _kicked your ass! Are you better yet? I want another fight!" all these exclamations were shouted to Sasuke by an ecstatic Naruto, amidst the impatient bouncing of the bijuu. The Uchiha spoke up with a smirk, staring at Naruto in a reserved manner "Baka. Long time no see." the sound of light 'all business' footsteps at the door made both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha look up from their greeting and garbled arguments. A whole new bout of screaming began as Naruto leapt at the new arrival with her rose-petal pink hair. The patient watched the amusing scene unfold as Sakura broke free of Naruto's exhuberrant clinging, and gave the boy a stern glare. She then turned to Sasuke, her brilliant green eyes glazing over as she said "The hokage would like a meeting with . . . Team 7." both men noticed the hesitation in their team mate's voice as she spoke.

And then Naruto was once again all over Sakura. Every now and then a phrase relating to 'the victorious return of Team 7' could be made out of Naruto's babbling. As Sasuke watched the scene unfold from his bed, he saw the hostility and exhaustion that haunted Sakura's every gesture. But only when the hard, slate grey eyes of the Uchiha met the brilliant green irises of a certain Sakura Haruno did he understand. Whatever Tsunade had in store for the reunited Team 7, it would not be pleasant.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Naruto and Sasuke shot petty insults back and forth as the trio walked down the hallway toward the elevator. Sakura remained silent, other than icily commenting once that walking would have been easier for Sasuke if he had accepted the pair of crutches offered. It wasn't that he really needed the aid in walking, his leg was healed thanks to Sakura's excellent control over chakra, but for the sake of keeping off of the limb she kept nagging. The ANBU officers shadowed the trio as Sakura lead them methodically through the corridors of Konoha's main hospital. It made sense that security had upped now that the Uchiha in question was walking about.

The oak doors leading to the Hokage's office in the hospital were far less ornate than those at her office for Konoha related matters. The carving was simple, exactly the same as the other office doors. The only difference was the sign mounted on the door, with 'Tsunade' scrawled across it in elegant script. As elegant as the legendary sannin who's name was inscribed on said plaque. The pale pink-haired kunoichi lifted a hand, the ANBU operatives slowed at this gesture taking there places on either side of the door. With that, Sakura's delicate fingers wrapped around the door knob and twisted. Naruto, who had been practically shaking with excitement, was far too impatient to wait. He gently batted Sakura out of the way, leaving her to catch herself just as Sasuke feigned a pivot as if to stare at the commotion. In truth, he had placed himself where if Sakura did stumble, he would buffer her fall. Then, the Kyuubi vessel practically tore the door off the hinges as he scrambled into Tsunade's office.

Sakura caught herself as she stumbled, glancing over her shoulder to find the sullen Uchiha practically breathing down her neck. Frowning, she turned back to the swinging door and walked through. Sasuke trailed behind his team mates after glancing at the two ANBU officers who's suspicious faces he could practically see beneath the masks. Not that two specially picked Jonin could phase an Uchiha. He was a descendent of one of the most powerful clans to inhabit Konoha. His Sharingan rivaled the Byakugan of the Hyuga, his physical abilities and stamina only curbed by drastic injuries. There was nothing that could dampen his will, his resolve. Nothing.

The trio filed into the office to find Tsunade tilted far back in her office chair, grasping the Sake bottle's neck as if she were strangling it. A look of frustration creased her pallid skin, making her elegant face look far more terrifying than a woman ever should. Shizune stood at her side, ramrod straight and as jumpy as hell. Whatever had irritated the Hokage had also succeeded in sending her staff members reeling. Not a good sign at all.

Naruto began to bombard the irritated sannin with questions, while Sakura cautiously made her way to Tsunade's desk, taking a place on the opposite side where Shizune stood. "Baa-chan! Why are we here?! What's got you so riled?! Did you know that Sasuke-teme is back?! Well, duh! Of course you did! You're the hokage! I'll be the hokage someday, BELIEVE IT!" the shatter of the Sake bottle acted as punctuation for the boy's nonsensical prattling causing Shizune to jump and Sasuke, who now sat in an extra chair, to raise his brow. Tsunade grit her teeth, her jaw clenching as she ground out "Sit down and shut up, Naruto." surprisingly, Naruto did just that. He sat cross legged on the floor, staring up at Tsunade intently. Apparently the Sakura-like act had knocked a decent amount of sense into him. Do or die.

The hokage waved a dainty hand at Shizune, sending her assistant scuttling from the room with a muttered farewell to team seven, off to find cleaning supplies for yet another mess. She then steepled her fingers, peering for a moment at her apprentice Sakura and then at the two young men in front of her. They were both so different from one another, it was what made them best friends and even better rivals. Now, she could practically see the betrayal in Naruto's eyes, the pain that laced into him every time he looked at Sasuke Uchiha. The friend, the rival, the man. The one who had attempted to kill him for his own selfish gain, to reach his goal of becoming powerful enough to in turn murder an Uchiha. His brother to be precise. As for Sasuke, Tsunade could see nothing in his face or his obsidian eyes. He was the picture of poise, the model of control.

With that, Tsunade reached out to Sakura, who handed her a scroll. She unfurled the parchment, squinting down at the different handwriting that marred the paper's surface "Sasuke Uchiha, it's been far too long." she murmured, turning the paper over to inspect it from a more favorable angle. Having found the line she was looking for, the kunoichi looked up at team seven, minus Kakashi Hatake. "Once upon a time, you three made up Team Seven. Though I'd like to welcome Team Seven back, it's time for it to end. Some of you made choices that affected the outcome of Team Seven," to emphasize her point she glanced at the brooding Uchiha "some of you didn't make the choices and therefore contributed to it's downfall." in turn, she stared at Sakura. This was an odd speech, considering they had been summoned to the Hokage's office to hear of Sasuke's sentence and not to receive a history lesson. Tsunade straightened, returning the scroll to Sakura, appearing to swallow hard on a non-existant lump in her throat "So I want you all to know that nothing is clouding my judgement, right now."

Naruto piped up, seeing this as his opportune moment to comment "Not even Sake?" three pairs of eyes glared down at the loud mouthed young man, sighs of protest heard all around in response to his toothy grin.

"No, _nothing_ is clouding my judgement. Anyway, let me finish. I know you are all familiar with Sabaku no Gaara. He has suggested a sort of exchange program between Konoha and Suna, where we send one of our nin in exchange for one of theirs. They stay for training, and observe the going ons. All of this hinges on the friendship of the two villages, for us to refuse would be . . . impolite, to say the least." Sakura vaguely nodded, while Naruto appeared confused. For the first time since they had entered the office, Sasuke spoke "Sending me to Suna would be an unwise move, Hokage-sama. Though I doubt that's your plan." he seemed satisfied with himself, leaning further back into the cushioned fabric. Tsunade smirked at the raven haired man, crossing both arms over her ample bust in a haughty manner "Precisely. Sakura Haruno has volunteered to be the first to travel to Suna, and the Kazekage has agreed. This will be a good way for both villages to learn new medical techniques, and for us to have an extra shinobi with unique skills." the remainder of Team Seven appeared shocked, even Sasuke's jaw seemed to go slack for a moment. Sakura was only shocked because Tsunade was acting so positive about it. The kunoichi recalled quite vividly the afternoon she had proposed going to Suna to her sensei. Tsunade had outright refused her, claiming the members of Team Seven could rebuild their trust in one another, that it would only take time. But Sakura Haruno had given up on that dream.

Taking advantage of the shocked silence, the Hokage continued to explain the situation "We figured it would be beneficial to have new blood in the shinobi ranks, so we've made an addition to Team Seven. I've asked Sai to oversee a few solo missions to further his training, and perhaps visit the academy on occasion. With Sakura in Suna and Kakashi having returned to ANBU, that will leave Naruto and Sasuke. The elders are practically swooning now that they have in their village once again an Uchiha, so I'm afraid a death sentence is out of the question. Since both of you will kill each other if I pair you up, Gaara suggested a . . . erm . . . friend, of his." Tsunade unfurled yet another scroll, one that had been shoved aside along with a large pile of papers. Peering at it, she read aloud "Figured I'd balance you two boys out with another girl. Apparently she hasn't yet passed Chunin, some conditions kept her from participating in the exams. The Kazekage has expressed great interest in further developing her training, he claims she will be an asset to both Suna and Konoha if she can be curbed." Sakura had moved to Tsunade's shoulder, reminding those watching of just how close they were. Master and apprentice pouring over medical scrolls, reading through documents and claims until early morning.

Sasuke appeared more interested now, leaning forward as he mused aloud "Curbed? How so?" Sakura answered for her sensei, still absorbing information from the document. Her vibrant green eyes never meeting the piercing coal gaze of the Uchiha in question "Gaara doesn't say much about her history, other than the fact her parents were only guests in Suna and chose to leave their destructive child with the academy. Their exact whereabouts are unknown. The Kazekage forbid her to take the Chunin exams, which is why she is still a Genin. He states that her . . ." she trailed off, murmuring the rest under her breath as she raised both eyebrows before glaring down at Tsunade who was smirking at a portion of writing further down the page. The pink-haired kunoichi began ranting, shaking her fist every now and again for good measure "You're replacing ME with a CRAZY WOMAN?! Who's going to keep these two in line?! Not just ANYBODY can replace ME! And what about Sasuke? Who's going to keep track him? He's a missing nin, and a traitor! You can't trust him to 'curb' a crazy woman with DOUBLE PERSONALITIES!" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, appearing to want to get as far away from the screaming Sakura as possible. Naruto on the other hand simply stared dumbly up at the two women, so very confused that he began ruffling his shock of bright blonde hair. Sasuke on the other hand, seemed as close to grinning as an Uchiha could be. He would have a longer leash to do with as he pleased. He would meet a new member who wasn't completely wary of him from all the stories of how terrible he was. Hell, he should be worried about her.

"Hokage-sama, I think it's an excellent idea. I doubt I'll be taking my liberties with that character. I am hoping to live long enough to revive my clan." Sakura bristled as Sasuke spoke, the malicious flow of his deep voice though terribly delicious was almost hurtful. He wanted her to leave, he didn't even want to see her as a friend. Maybe it was just her emotional female self, but that was how she felt "You. Shut up. I don't want to hear another word about how 'excellent' it will be. The council may be smitten with you, but I am not." Her teeth gnashed as she barley managed to restrain herself. Naruto stood up, holding out both hands as if holding back the two oncoming ex-team mates with a chakra shield "I'm sorry, Sakura. I agree with Sasuke." As Naruto paused, Sakura mumbled 'Of course' "But it will be good for you, for us, for the Suna kunoichi and both villages. And besides, I can watch Sasuke-teme here. After all, I will be the sixth Hokage one day." Tsunade decided not to speak as Sakura lunged at Naruto. Wrapping her muscled arms around his rib cage, sobbing into the simple black and orange jumpsuit he wore. When Naruto stared at the hokage, looking quite helpless, she motioned at him to stroke Sakura's back. He seemed rather apprehensive, but did as he was instructed. This would be a hard goodbye.

-+-+-+-+

Author's note:

This took SO much longer than expected. I'm sorry everyone! I had writers block for a while, but my creativity is back so I'll make sure to post more often now.

Thanks!


	3. The Green Eyed Beast, Jealousy

The Hokage discreetly stood up, sidling out of her office. There was no doubt that she hoped to escape paperwork while the two team mates made their tearful goodbye. Sasuke observed Tsunade's sheepish shrug, before she disappeared out the door. He then returned his focus to Naruto and Sakura. The blonde haired boy's comforting murmurs were insistent in his ear, possibly worse than his usual complaints. While the heart-felt scene dragged on, Sasuke searched for the trigger that caused these emotions in his gut. Was it the way Naruto held his team mate? Was it the way her body fit in a puzzle-like manner with Naruto's? Was it her short cropped hair trailing down her back, Naruto's fingers brushing the tips? Was it that the girl went to the demon-possessed boy for comfort instead of Sasuke, a young man who she had loved and adored from afar?

That, the Uchiha decided, was what really bothered him.

Centuries ago, the Uchiha established themselves in the then primitive village of Konoha. They saw opportunity, the opportunity to flourish in the untouched paradise of Konoha. The frontier none had marred, they were the pioneers. Thus, the Uchiha were an important part of Konoha as well as a powerful clan. They were regal, talented, and deadly. These were Sasuke's relatives, his parents and grandparents. They had instilled in him an importance, a confidence that could not be rivalled. He was important, he was good looking, and Sakura turned her back on him. Still, he knew it went deeper than that. It wasn't Naruto's demon-possessed body, much less his lack of style. It was Sasuke Uchiha who had driven away Sakura Haruno. He had betrayed her in favour of power, and he would pay for it. He was paying for every second as he watched the girl entangled in Naruto's arms, it made his usually calm stomach do jealous flip flops.

The kyuubi vessel seemed to notice Sasuke's calculating gaze had been riveted to him for some time, or rather to Sakura who was being coddled in his embrace. The way the Uchiha's fingers formed a steeple was unnerving, his lips curved in a grim line made it even more disturbing. What had gotten into the man, besides the fact he was stuck with a hyper active Hokage-wannabe and a dangerous woman with double personalities? As Sakura stirred in his grasp, Naruto carefully let her go. His fingers splayed over her slight shoulders, a blissful grin on his face as he spoke in a determined tone "Sakura, look at me. I mean it." Sakura lifted her chin, blinking back tears as she stared back at her determined team mate. Naruto's grip tightened gently on her shoulders, enforcing his orders "Go to Suna, kick Gaara-sama's ass in training, and come back with a ton of new techniques! And don't worry about me and Sasuke-teme here." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, displaying the brooding Uchiha "We'll help Gaara-sama's friend, BELIEVE IT! Maybe by the time she goes back to Suna, she'll be chunin! Or better yet, even JONIN!" [[a.n.: Can you 'believe it', I just tortured you all even further. I'm a firm believer in 'dattebayo'. End of comment. by now the boy had begun to bounce around the room, leaving Sakura to smile in a remorseful manner at the two boys. Goodbyes were so hard.

Naruto excused himself, more or less simply dropping his team mates, claiming Ramen was calling his name. Sasuke cursed the vile food under his breath, coaxing a snicker from Sakura as Naruto scurried away. This left the shinobi and the kunoichi alone in the Hokage's office, as to where the Hokage had ended up neither could say. Sakura fiddled with the zipper on her one time tunic, now shirt that brushed her pelvic bone. The sound irritated Sasuke beyond belief, far more than Naruto's comforting of his one-time fangirl. What was with people today, each and every one seemed to tick him off. Be it by confining him to a village with a woman who had double personalities, coddling his friend, or fiddling with a damn zipper. Though Sasuke was a man of few words, and still is, he took the initiative and addressed his team mate "So… hn… are you excited to see more of Suna?" Sakura's response consisted of a nod and a cautious statement "It will be nice to see the Kazekage again. Shall I send him your greetings?" Sasuke's gut began protesting, seeing this Gaara character as a threat. He had been one since the Chunin exams, when Sasuke had fought him, and apparently over time he had sobered up. Sasuke would believe that when he saw it, but at that moment he was more worried over Gaara being a threat to Sakura than a threat to him "Please.".

With that, Sasuke stood. The raven haired man turned his back on the girl, calling over his shoulder as he limbered his muscles "I doubt I'll be seeing much beyond the gates of Konoha, I realize you will be very busy absorbing as much information from the medics in Suna as you can possibly handle. Still, if you do have a spare moment, a letter would be nice." Sasuke's characteristic smirk curved his lips, practically hearing Sakura's jaw drop and Inner Sakura rioting in the kunoichi's brain. With that, he strode toward the entrance, only Sakura's exclamation stopped him in his tracks "Sasuke, wait." The nin could hear her soft footsteps, cat-like in nature from years of training, coming up behind him. When she was close enough that he could feel her breath on his neck, she wrapped her arms around his rib cage. She rested her head on his shoulder blade as she murmured "Goodbye, Sasuke, my friend." The picture the painted was heartfelt, much like when Sakura had begged a young Sasuke under the influence of Orochimaru's curse mark not to kill a Sound nin.

Sasuke's fingertips whispered over Sakura's hand, before pulling away as he left the office. She was not insistent on keeping him in her grasp, letting him walk away when he chose to. No longer did she want to cage him, she just wanted to be his friend. Sasuke allowed himself to smile, keeping the expression hidden from the girl as he replied "Goodbye, Sakura."

-+-+-+-+-

Author's Note: Oh-hoho! Perhaps this ISN'T a Sasuke x OC fic. But you don't know yet, do you? I tried to leave Sasuke and Sakura at a friendly level, hinting at more. I'm a big fan of Sasuke x Sakura, so we'll see how it turns out. Next chapter, the crazy woman visits Konoha and Sasuke loses it [sexual tension…or frustration xD.


End file.
